Bachelor Party
by Dobby123
Summary: Kurenai and Asuma are getting married. So as far as tradition go Asuma is having a bachelor party and Kurenai don't like the fact that some women is going to give Asuma a lap dance, so she ask for a friend help. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I do something that would probably bring a smile on your face for attempted humor.**

"And you want me to do what?" Iruka sat in the bar with Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, and Lady Tsunade. I knew something was up when I got to the bar to see that Genma and Raidou weren't there. I'm sure a story is in order. Kurenai and Asuma are getting married, right? About time. So of course you have a traditional bachelor and bachelorette parties for the married couple right. So really the men and the women get to have one more 'fun time before the get married. So I'm guessing you're wondering what the point of this is and you'll find out if you haven't guess already.

"Yeah, Iruka you would totally play the part well." Anko said smiling that smile.

"Come on you're feminine enough it won't take much too full them." Kurenai said.

"No way have you just wanted me to do it because you're afraid of the stripper that's going to come in and dance all over your fiancé." You could tell I hit home the way Kurenai eyes flashed and she growled.

"Okay so I don't want a slut dancing all over my man." Gosh she is such a kid.

"So wait you're telling me that you cross-dress?" Lady Tsunade asks taking a sip out of her glass.

Iruka sigh, "If you read some of my missions it required me to go under cover in disguised as a woman."

Shizune raised an eyebrow. "Why not send a woman instead?"

Iruka sigh once again. "Whereas I'm a man and they are women. Some of them were either to young to handled the mission are simply barbaric to do it."

Kurenai bristled at that comment. "Barbaric? I am nothing at the source."

"Could've fooled me." Iruka said sarcastically. Anko just grinned.

Shizune ask, "What happen?"

"Well I guess after narrowing the list down it was just me and Kurenai. How I got on there is a mystery to me, but any way it was my first mission with Kurenai, a Junín, no less. Our mission was to steal a scroll that was stolen from a village in the mist. That scroll we were retrieving just so happen to be in brothel."

Shizune mouth dropped and she started to blush. "So after a week of being in the brothel, finally Kurenai got approached. And let me say the whole mission was blown up. Some man let his horse escape in front of her. She was so outrage and pissed off not only did she cut the man's manhood off, she cut three more before escaping." Lady Tsunade and Shizune were trying hard not to laugh, but the image was just too funny. "So I decide to stay and complete the mission. It wasn't so hard, with all the chaos I was able to slip in and grab the scroll, but I didn't leave quite yet. I let everything settle down because I knew I wouldn't have been able to get away with out getting caught."

"So what happened afterwards?"

"I left," Iruka said simply.

Lady Tsunade raises an eyebrow unbelieving. "That's it?"

"Yeah that's it. The most anybody would think was that I was killed." Iruka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would you think that?" Shizune ask.

"Because a brothel is prostitution house filled with women who have nothing to lose. So it not exactly uncommon for any of them to be found dead in that place."

Everybody mouth went slack at the thought of a meaningless death.

Iruka smiled and said, "You know maybe stripping in front of our fiancé would be fun."

Kurenai beamed. "So you'll do it?"

"You'll owe me."

With my excitement for my new story. I totally forgot to give credit for the one who inspired me to write my story: **Belladonna-LaMorte.**

Everybody give her a great round of applause.

Oh and a little advice I would like to give to all fanfiction writer. **If you all have a story that is similar to the story you read. Please be kind enough to give credit to the one who wrote the original, so problems like mines can be avoided. **

**From Dobby123,**

**Who loves all her fans.**

_**Thank you...**_

**Ta-ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iruka took a good look at himself and thought. I never thought I had to do this again. He was currently dressed in a skin tight silk kimono, with a thong and nothing else. Iruka pouted. Not because he was regretting his decision it was just that this whole innocent strip girl routine was well, a cliché. It was boring and tiresome so he stripped took of all his make up and waited for the girls to come in. And when they did, you should've seen there faces.

Anko was the first to speak. Scratch that whine, "Don't tell me you've change your mind."

Iruka smirked, "I didn't."

Kurenai stepped in and ask why not.

Iruka had a grinned on his face that was freaking everybody out. "Well if I'm going to do this. I might as well get my money's worth and that mean I'm going to do it, but this whole innocent routine have got to go."

Shizune and Lady Tsunade were giggling.

"Now tell me who's on the list."

Kurenai thought about it before answering. "Besides the obvious Raidou, Genma, Izuma, Kotetsu. There would also be Gai. Believe it or not but Ibiki and Kakashi will be there too. And there's going to be a few more people there. I think Asuma invited Tenzou from Ichraiku's, but Amaya refused saying, Her dad's too old and she said that if he died of an heart-attack because of you she would kill them all. Something tells me that wasn't an empty threat." Everybody went into wonderment mode while Iruka laugh.

"Good old Amaya-chan. Just like me, we keep our promises." Iruka had a sadistic look that would've made Ibiki proud. "Actually I wouldn't be surprise if she goes through it. She is like us." Iruka had a far off gaze.

Everybody lean forward, "Really why isn't she a ninja then?"

"She not really interest I guess." Everyone got the message and decided to move on.

Lady Tsunade, "Well if you don't want to do that innocent act what do you want to do?'

Iruka grin widen, "You wouldn't happen to have an ANBU uniform hanging around would you?

**Iruka and an ANBU uniform, now what can he have up his sleeves. **

**See you in the third and last chapter.**

**Ta-ta for now….**

**Dobby123**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everybody stood on top of a roof and got a good view of what was going on. Asuma and Gai were laughing. Kakashi and Ibiki were sitting at a table by themselves trying to disappear in the background. Iruka felt a tug on his lip. He adjusted his mask and rehearsed his lines over again. Shizune was tugging on her work clothes and Anko and Kurenai were bouncing on their heels and Lady Tsunade well she doing what she usually does.

"One more time," Iruka said. "As far as Asuma knows, you're on a mission and won't be back until tomorrow after noon. Right?"

"Yeah so he'll never expect anything." Kurenai getting low in on the roof top.

"You ready ANBU-san?" Anko teased.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Iruka made a hand sign and poofed into the party room.

……………………………………………………………………....The whole party ground to a halt. Ibiki and Kakashi went on alert. Kotetsu and Izumo were a little wasted, but were on alert. Genma and Raidou were standing.

"Saratobi Asuma, I have a message regarding your fiancé Kurenai." Asuma was out of his chair losing the color in his face. "She said…" Iruka threw off his ANBU suit and push Asuma back into his seat. "This is your last chance to have fun." Everybody burst out laughing at the whole thing as Iruka started his number. There is only one person in the whole world who knew just how flexible he was. And he expected to get punished too.

After his first number on Asuma, He smoothly made his ways through the sea of grabbing hands and promptly sat on Ibiki lap.

The men howls were probably heard all the way to the Hokage office. Iruka was nervous; gradually loosen up when Ibiki went stock still. Throughout the whole dance Iruka was practically naked and he still had his mask on.

Making his way through the crowd once again he finally made it to Kakashi who was waiting for him. He went up to him and slightly lifted his mask to kiss the Copy Nin and was around his waist tightly, but was not harmed.

The Copy Nin whispered in his ear, "I never thought you would come to me."

Iruka chuckled.

"But you will be punish for teasing me like that." Iruka blushed scarlet and whimpered slightly.

Kakashi was glad that Iruka felt the same at that moment, because there's no time like the present.

As quickly as Iruka came in they left leaving s lot of befuddled people in there wake.

………………………………………………………………………

**That's it. I'm not good with smut so I decide not to do it. So thank you for those who decide to read my story and I do recall somebody mentioning about Iruka mission with Kurenai. If I get enough requests I might write the story. But I must warn you it a Kurenai, Iruka story. And Kakashi comes last.**

**For all my loving fans I thank you. (bows).**


End file.
